Problem: Add.
Explanation: There are many ways to solve this problem. Let's see two ways we can solve it. Place value table Let's line up the numbers by their decimal places. Tens Ones $.$ Tenths Hundredths $4$ ${1}$ $.$ ${5}$ ${4}$ $3$ $6$ $.$ ${0}$ ${0}$ Because ${36}$ is a whole number, we can add a decimal point and two $0$ 's behind to make the columns align. Now, let's add each place value column. Tens Ones $.$ Tenths Hundredths ${4}$ ${1}$ $.$ ${5}$ $4$ $+$ $3$ ${6}$ $.$ ${0}$ $0$ $\underline{~~~~}$ $\underline{~~~~}$ $\underline{~~~~}$ $\underline{~~~~}$ $\underline{~~~~}$ $7$ $7$ $.$ $5$ $4$ Decomposing the numbers We can group the whole numbers together and the decimals together. $\begin{aligned} &({41} + {36}) + {0.54}\\\\ &=77 + {0.54}\\\\ &=77.54 \end{aligned}$ $77.54 = 41.54 + 36$